Cold Scars of War
by nightshadowdark
Summary: When Willy, a war decorated veteran, returns to his home in Snowpoint, post-war trauma takes control. It takes the power of an old friend's heat to break the pain of it, but what are the consequences when Willy must return to war?


A heavily armoured vehicle crunched its way through the two foot high snow that lay fresh on the ground. A light snowfall was continually adding to the massive pile that would have been a child's dream. Inside the vehicle sat seven men and women. Humans and Pokemorphs, all from Sinnoh, sat, telling jokes and reminiscing about their recent deployment to Unova. Each was an individual, not just a random soldier in the military. The soldiers had been fighting a war about Unova attempting to reclaim a small, deserted island that Sinnoh claimed to be there's. To the soldiers, it didn't matter; they fought because it paid the bills, gave them work, and provided for their families, except for one soldier. William, or "Willy" as most people called him, was the only soldier in the truck that was not going home to a family.

Willy stood five-foot nine, and was a large man. He was the leader of the squad of crack soldiers that rode in the van with him, and was heavily decorated for his acts of heroism. His short, brown hair was plastered to his head with sweat despite the chill outside. His face was like stone, battle-hardened and tough. Five-o'clock shadow was dark on his face. He wore his military clothes and badges of honour, including the scar that ran down his chest to right above his stomach, a battle scar from an enemy knife. Willy looked around at the people that surrounded him.

There was Ryan, a private that was a tactical genius, Tiya, a Mienshao Pokemorph that feared nothing, but was always fairly quiet, Zak, a Feraligatr morph whose teeth and claws were his favourite weapons, Pauline, a Weavile morph, sat next to him, fiddling nervously with a pack of cards, ready to gamble away all of her earnings, Trotter, a Snorlax morph, was flat out asleep, hands resting on his large belly, and, finally, Harold, a man whose personality was about as strange as his preference in weapons. Willy had been with these men and women since they were assigned to him three years ago, so he knew each one of them inside and out.

"God damn!" Zak complained, "I live in Sunyshore, how long is this ride going to take?" Zak threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"Want to play some cards?" Pauline suggested, beginning to shuffle the deck.

"No! I've lost enough money to you" Zak shouted jokingly. "All I want to do is get home to my girl, Cherry." Zak smiled at the thought of his girlfriend back home.

Willy grunted. "You're still going out with her?"

Zak grinned. "Yep, we're coming up on a year this month!"

Although Willy didn't like Cherry, thinking she was a complete brat when Zak introduced her, he respected Zak's choice. "Well I hope you to have a good time." Willy said with only a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha!" remarked Ryan. "She's such a 'itch, if you be knowin' what I'm sayin'. All she does is complain and whine."

"She's different when you guys aren't around!" Zak stressed, his voice rising slightly.

"Please calm down, boys," Tiya said firmly and with power. Ryan, Willy, and Zak all shut up and Tiya smiled and started to groom the extensions coming out of her wrists. "Better," she said.

"Yo, Willy," came a voice from the front of the vehicle. The driver, Irvin, was slowing down the truck and it soon came to a complete stop. "It's your stop!"

"Thank you!" called Willy. Turning to his group, Will stated, "It's been a pleasure serving with you all. I want you all to get a good rest, as you all deserve it, except maybe Trotter, unless he wakes up." A small round of laughter rose then died back down. "Anyway, I hope you all have a good three weeks, and I look forward to seeing you soon." Willy gave a sharp salute, and each soldier returned it, save Trotter as he was still asleep.

Willy picked up his pack and lugged it onto the snow, creating a deep indent. Willy himself then hopped out of the truck and he landed in the snow, which crunched loudly under the weight of his boots. He closed the door and the truck began to pull out. As it thundered off, Willy heard Harold's squeaky voice shout out, "Willy! Remember to change your underwear at least twice a day! Like I taught you!" Willy laughed loudly at his friend, and then turned to the entrance of Snowpoint city.

The entrance was a large sign, partially buried by snow that read the name of Snowpoint and said, "Welcome to the Icy City!" on it. Walking through the unofficial city limit of Snowpoint, Willy was instantly reminded that he was home by a sharp wind blowing flakes of snow into Willy's face. Willy smiled; he'd always loved the cold, and had embraced the harshness of Snowpoint's winters. Willy continued on and looked around at his familiar hometown. He saw the gym, standing proud and tall; Candice, no doubt, inside testing trainers for their badge. He walked past a small cafe with steam coming out of its chimney. The owner, a Froslass named Betty, waved to Willy.

"William!" she called, insisting on calling him by his first name. "Come inside, please! Everyone will be overjoyed to see you again! I know I am!" Willy smiled at Betty and strolled over to the warmth of the cafe. Walking inside, he noted that not much had changed. The cafe was popular with trainers and natives alike, warming their bodies as well as their spirits. Leather booths lined most of the walls, except for the back one which led to the kitchen and bathrooms. In the middle of the room there was a massive, circular fireplace, spreading comfort throughout the entire facility. The cafe enjoyed an atmosphere of peace, comfort, and home, a place that Willy wished that he saw more often. "Well don't stand in the doorway!" Betty chastised. "Unlike me, you'll actually catch a cold!" Betty laughed excitedly and went back to aiding her mate, a Sableye morph named Jim. Willy watched enviously as the two gave each other a quick kiss and then went back to work.

Willy casually walked through the cafe. Many of the residents immediately recognized him and greeted him with warm greetings and congratulations on the safe return. Although Willy had many friends there, he was looking for one person in particular. At last, he saw her. Carrie, a Glaceon morph, was busily writing down something in a composition book while drinking a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She wore light blue jeans, only slightly darker than her fur, and a heavy, Mareep wool, navy blue sweater. Her hair was a deep shiny blue, similar to the crests on regular Glaceons, and two Sherpa-like extensions came out of the sides of her head, hanging over her work so that she occasionally had to brush them out of the way. Her face was very similar to a Glaceon's, but with a distinctive scar along her nose from when she was younger. Willy walked over to the booth she was in and slid in the one across from her. She was so busy with her work that she didn't even notice that Willy had sat down. Suddenly, her brow scrunched up and she ripped the page she was working on out of her book, crumpled it up, and threw it straight into what she thought was an empty booth. She squeaked in surprise when it hit Willy straight on the nose. "Oh my gosh, Willy, I am so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

Laughing Willy rubbed his nose jokingly and said, "No worries, it didn't hurt."

Carrie looked a little ashamed, but that quickly changed to happiness when she realized who it was that she was talking to. "Willy, you're back! How are you? Have you got any more scars? What are you doing here?" Carrie quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. A noticeable blush appeared under her sky blue fur. Putting her hands down in front of her, Carrie looked down, embarrassed to be so childish in front of Willy. The two had a long history, being neighbours ever since they were teenagers. Willy, now 27, was always the one getting into trouble, especially with the nearby Medicham clan, so Carrie, now 25, always had to convince them not to completely slaughter Willy. That was just one of many incidents that Carrie would love to write down.

Willy looked at Carrie and then at her notebook. "Hey, relax; I'm fine, no new scars to show off." Carrie looked relieved that her friend was fine. Glancing, once more, at her notebook, Willy asked, "How is your writing coming along?"

Carrie was a writer for the local paper, and also was trying to make it as a full time author. "It's going, but I'm having trouble trying to figure out what to write my novel about. A bunch of ideas come to my head, but they're either no good, or I can't build on them." Willy stared at Carrie as she explained her problems. He'd always had a small crush on her, but one thing kept him from asking her out on a date. His employment. Being in the military had the disadvantage of the risk. Willy was terrified to get into a relationship, for the fear of dying in battle and leaving the one he was dating alone, wondering what happened to him. "Willy? Were you listening?"

"No," Willy admitted flatly. He knew by know that if he lied, Carrie would just call him out anyway.

Smiling, Carrie playfully hit Willy on his arm, feeling the muscle under the military issue coat, the result of intensive training by the military. Carrie would never tell Willy, but she secretly feared for his life every time that he was deployed. She was scared out of her wits every day she went to work, praying that she wouldn't have to write Willy's obituary. She had to admit to herself that she'd had a small crush on Willy, nothing very serious, but enough to make her a little flustered whenever he was around. "Oh well," Carrie sighed, "I guess since you just came back I can cut you a little slack."

Willy smiled and moved out of the booth. Carrie took some money out of her purse, put it on the table to pay for the hot chocolate, and got up as well. Willy exited the cafe, Carrie right behind him, and Betty yelled out, "See you to later!" Willy and Carrie waved to Betty and she murmured to herself, "They would make such a good couple." She shrugged then floated back into the kitchen to get back to work.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

After about five minutes of wading through the heavy, wet snow, Carrie and Willy had arrived at their houses. The two houses were fairly alike, and only about ten feet of space separated them. They were a little more secluded, being apart from the main part of town. Carrie turned to face Willy and Willy likewise with Carrie. "I'm really glad you came back safely, Willy," Carrie said, giving Willy a hug.

Willy returned the hug and replied, "No problem, I generally try not to get shot."

Carrie giggled a little, but it was replaced by a small frown. Carrie looked at Willy in the eyes, her own a little misty. "Please don't talk like that," she requested, her soft voice cracking a little.

Seeing her hurt expression, Willy apologized, "I'm sorry, Carrie, just a bit of military humour." Willy chuckled nervously, but relaxed soon after. After a small awkward silence, Willy said, "I'll see you tomorrow; maybe we can hang out a little bit. I'm here for three weeks."

Giving a small smile, Carrie responded, "I'd like that. Good bye." Carrie waved and entered her house, the door clicking behind her.

Willy entered his house and looked around. It seemed that this place was foreign to Willy as he spent more time on a military base in the very place that was supposed to be his home. Closing the door behind him, Willy walked into his living room. An old, faded blue couch dominated the left wall while a small TV was directly across from it, an old coffee table separating the two. Willy moved through the living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't fancy, just an average kitchen. Counters and cabinets connected to a small island that had seats lined up as if at a bar. Willy quickly made his way over to the refrigerator, although there wasn't much in it. Willy grunted and made himself a small bowl of cereal with no milk and a glass of Oran juice. After that, he watched a movie, Saving Private Ryan, until around ten o'clock at night. Yawning, Willy turned off the TV and headed up to his bedroom. When Willy got to the top of a small spiral staircase, he looked down the hallway. There were three doors in the hall. The one at the opposite end of the hall led to his master bedroom, and inside that there was another bathroom that did not connect to the hall. The door in the middle led to a bathroom. The final door was the one that Willy most wanted to fill. It was a child's room, only able to hold one, maybe two, people if someone bought a larger bed. Willy had always wanted a family, but, for the same reason he never dated, never wanted to put his children through the same torment. Sighing, Willy made his way down the hall until he reached his bedroom. It was fairly large; a queen bed with a warm red comforter on top of it covered the center of the room. Two end tables were on each side of the bed, a lamp resting on the top. A dresser and mirror were the only other furnishings, other than a picture of Carrie and him at their senior prom, the last time the two had really gotten any closer than friends. Willy changed into his night clothes, a black long sleeved shirt and camouflage flannel pants. Sighing once more, Willy attempted to fall asleep.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

Willy's eyes shot open and he sat board straight up in bed, sweat dotting his body. "No, not again!" Willy said to himself, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Willy had just had the most vivid vision that Unova bombers were coming straight for his hometown and Willy meant to be ready for them. However, Willy soon figured out what really had happened. His post-war trauma was acting up again. Willy had experienced this every time that he came home. He would never be able to sleep because of the fear that he'd be bombed at any second, or he would constantly feel like someone was looking at him, waiting to strike like a snake stalking prey.

Suddenly, Willy saw a clump in the corner. It was just a silhouette and it seemed to be sitting there, just like Willy predicted. Terrified, Willy jumped out of bed like a child after a nightmare and grabbed his shotgun, unlike a child after a nightmare. Willy locked and loaded, firing a single shot into the black mass. The shot rang out through the night and Willy turned on his light, trying to see who was watching him. When he looked, Willy felt like a fool. He had just managed to take out his backpack, a small hole in the middle. Dropping the shotgun where he stood, Willy trudged across the hall and managed to make it downstairs into the kitchen.

As Willy poured himself a glass of water, a knock on the door nearly caused him to jump out of his skin, but he did indeed drop the glass, shattering it all over the place. Willy groaned, stepped carefully over the small particles of broken glass, and made his way over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Carrie standing there. She wore a blue bathrobe, sloppily put on over a sky blue t-shirt and white flannel pants. "Willy? Are you okay? I heard a gunshot, and then shattering glass, so I came over to see if everything was alright!" Carrie explained frantically.

Inviting her inside, Willy said, "Just my "post-war trauma" acting up. Willy hated calling it that; it made him feel like he was sick, which he probably was, but it was all in his head. "Thanks for coming though."

Carrie smiled sleepily and then yawned. "No problem, do you want help cleaning up the glass?"

"Nah, we can leave it till morning," Willy said, yawning himself. "Have a goodnight, I'm going back to try to get some sleep."

"Wait!" Carrie called. Willy turned to face her. Carrie blushed as she suggested, "How about I sleep here tonight? If you wake up again, I may be able to calm you down."

Willy gave a small smile and said, "Sure, do what you want, just be careful of the glass. There are blankets and a pillow in the closet over there." Willy gestured to a small closet off to the side of the room. "G'night, Carrie," Willy stated as he carefully prodded his way through the darkness and went upstairs.

Carrie got the blanket and pillow out of the closet that Willy showed her and heard the sound of bedsprings as Willy got into bed. She set up a makeshift bed on the couch and began to settle in for the night, praying that Willy would be fine.

At around one in the morning, Carrie awoke with a start. A burning warmth was prevalent between her legs. 'Not now,' she thought desperately. Her body was going into heat, and she was at her best friend's house. She curled up into a ball and attempted to ignore the searing sensation that she felt. After several minutes of twisting and turning, Carrie finally managed to fall off the side of the rather skinny couch. She squeaked slightly and hit the floor making a loud bump. She sat up when she heard footsteps race through the house and fly down the stairs. Carrie turned, a huge blush on her face, as Willy stood there, a shotgun held in his hands and his hair going every which way. "Calm down, Willy, I just fell off the couch," Carrie explained, getting up from the floor.

"God, Carrie, when I heard that, I was certain that someone was trying to bomb us, fuck," Willy complained. He laid his shotgun on the island and sat on one of the tall barstools. Carrie took off her bathrobe, as she thought it too hot in the house to keep it on, and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs, uncomfortably, across her lap. Willy looked at her. 'She's so pretty,' he thought. Her body was slim, but not overly so like most supermodels. Her face was very cute and Willy always loved it when her nose twitched and the scar on it seemed to dance a little. Carrie caught Willy looking at her and smiled a little, still concerned with her heat. After several minutes of silence, Willy finally snapped the string. "I hope one day I can finally sleep without waking up five times a night because of paranoia."

Carrie, who had been also staring at Willy, was surprised that he was opening up because he usually was rather reclusive about his desires. She watched him as he spoke about what he called "post war trauma" was for the hundredth time. She didn't mind letting him vent, but she'd heard the explanation before. She looked at Willy, admiring his strong jaw and battle hardened features. His body was big and buff; the result of years in the military. He seemed to exude leadership, yet there was a soft side hidden under the stone shell of a man. Little did she know, but thinking of Willy was making Carrie's heat go into overdrive. She shifted around uncomfortably and Willy noticed.

"Are you alright, Carrie?" he asked, concern for his friend rising.

A blush appeared on Carrie's face, but she replied, "Yes, I am fine, thanks."

Willy gave Carrie a skeptical look and instantly figured out what was going on. Tiya had been acting exactly like that before they had been returned home, and it turned out that she had gone into heat and had to have Harold "help her out." "You're in heat, aren't you?" Willy said bluntly. Carrie's entire face flushed, turning her blue fur red with humiliation. She hung her head, defeated, and nodded slowly. Willy hated seeing his friend like this and before he could stop himself, said, "Would you like me to help you?"

Carrie's head snapped up sharply. "What?" she cried out, her blush unable to get any redder or more noticeable. Quieting her voice, she asked, "Would you really do that, for me?"

Willy nodded. "I am dead serious, I will," he stated firmly.

"You just want to have sex with me," Carrie teased, rising up from the couch. She drifted over to where Willy was standing and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. She kissed his nose lightly and said, "But I think that I'm fine with that, if it means getting rid of this heat." Carrie smiled seductively and led Willy up to his room.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

Carrie and Willy carefully made their way up to his room, and Carrie practically threw Willy on the bed. Turning, she closed the door and locked it, just to be certain that there would be no intrusions. When Carrie turned around, she was instantly wrapped in Willy's strong arms. He had already discarded his shirt, so Carrie felt the direct heat from his body, a musky smell filling her nose. Carrie returned the hug and then kissed Willy on the lips, tongue forcing its way into Willy's mouth, desiring to wrestle. Willy could easily feel Carrie's arousal, and met Carrie's tongue with his own.

The two made their way over to the bed, where Willy finished stripping. He stood there, stark naked, in front of a fully clothed Carrie. Her nipples were pushing against her top, eager to escape the confines of their prison. Carrie removed her shirt and shivered as a small chill made its way up her spine, despite her being part ice-type. She pushed Willy onto the bed once again and lay on top of him, lips meeting once more. While kissing, Carrie quickly removed the remaining articles of clothing that she had on, throwing them in a heap on the floor. Breaking the kiss, Carrie straddled Willy's legs, his erection pushing against her wet crotch.

"Are you sure?" Willy asked, unsure as to if Carrie had done this before. Willy was not a virgin; he had once had to help Pauline with her heat.

Carrie looked hungrily at Willy's cock. She lifted herself up, and then slammed herself down, hilting herself immediately. She gave a loud moan of pleasure and groaned out, "Yes, Willy, I need this so bad!" Carrie began to bob up and down along the length of Willy's seven inch meat, pleasure coursing through her lithe body every time.

Willy began to thrust his manhood in time with Carrie, and let out a small grunt. Carrie's walls were cold around his dick, but he had always enjoyed the cold as much as he had the warmth. The two continued in a steady rhythm, both getting closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Willy began to speed up. Carrie, enjoying this new tempo, began bouncing even faster and harder, breasts bouncing as well.

Willy felt a familiar feeling in his crotch. "Carrie," he managed through grunts of pleasure. "I am close."

"I know, I am too," Carrie said, panting heavily. Her legs were aching and she was sweating, overheating slightly, but she needed a release badly, and, more importantly, she needed Willy's release.

Grunting, Willy said, "Carrie, I can't ho-"

Willy was cut short by an intense feeling of pleasure coming over him. Carrie was feeling likewise as she finally went over the edge. Her walls clamped down on Willy's manhood and her juices sprayed it. The feeling of Carrie gripping his cock also brought Willy to orgasm and he shot his seed deep into Carrie's womb. However, something unusual happened after that. A brilliant light seemed to fill the room out of nowhere. Willy and Carrie glanced around, scared out of their minds, and the light soon faded, leaving no evidence as to it ever being there in the first place, nor was there any indication where it came from. The two looked at each other and Willy whispered, "Do you think?" Carrie nodded solemnly and then smiled brightly. She collapsed upon Willy's chest and laid her head on it, running a hand over his scar. Willy smiled and thought of the old legend in Snowpoint. It was often thought of as a myth, but few couples, Jim and Betty for example, have stated that it truly exists. Those who had not received the light often divorced.

The myth went.  
>Should two people of any species perform an act of love<br>Then those two shall be shown the light of a dove  
>The two were always meant to be<br>Now hopefully this they can see.

Willy wrapped his arms around Carrie, pulling her chilly body into him. Carrie moved up on Willy so that the two were facing face-to-face. A silly grin broke Carrie's face, but was replaced by Willy's lips meeting hers. After several minutes, the two separated, still breathing a little heavily. Suddenly, Willy's eyes became downcast and Carrie's mood followed suit. Placing a small hand on his face, Carrie asked quietly, "Is there something wrong?"

Willy looked at Carrie's petite face. It was cute, yet held a strength that was masked under shyness and shame. "Yes," Willy admitted, knowing Carrie's uncanny ability to detect a lie. "There is. I have fallen in love you, Carrie."

Carrie gave a small smile. "There is nothing wrong with that, Willy, I love you too, and it took an old legend to remind me of that," Carrie said softly, gently rubbing Willy's five o'clock shadow, enjoying its rough feel. She knew that under Willy's tough exterior beat a good, passionate heart.

Willy took Carries hand in his and leaned in and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. "There is something wrong with that, dear." Willy stated sadly. Carrie stopped giggling and stared into Willy's eyes. "When I leave, I fear that I may never come back and leave you here, alone." Willy's eyes became to get misty, but he held back tears, being the tough military man that he was.

Carrie, staring directly into Willy's eyes, stated, "I don't care. I know that you're coming back every time that you leave. Every time I am scared when you leave, but I always know that I will see you trudging up through the snow, or in Betty's cafe, or anywhere, but I always know that you are going to come back to me, and nothing will ever change that."

Willy let one tear fall and Carrie wiped it away. "I love you, Carrie."

"I love you too, my big warrior." Glancing at the clock, Carrie read two in the morning. She yawned as she realized how tired she was, and said, "I think we'd better get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" Willy asked quizzically as he pulled the comforter over himself and Carrie.

"You bet we do, big boy," Carrie stated lustfully. Willy smiled as he kissed his ice angel one last time and drifted off to an uninterrupted sleep.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

-3 weeks and 3 months later-

Willy, once again, jostled around in the truck as it crunched over the snow. After he had finally admitted his love for Carrie, the post-war trauma seemed to fade into nothingness. It was no more than a memory now and Willy was fine with that. The two had moved into Willy's house, selling Carrie's to Pauline and her mate, Kyle, an Abomasnow morph. Willy looked around at the old team he still knew and loved.

Ryan had come away from their recent mission with a few new scars, Tiya had no injuries, as she rarely ever got touched, Zak had lost a few claws and teeth, but they would grow back within the week, Pauline was now flipping a coin up in the air, betting herself whether or not it would be on heads or tails, Trotter was asleep, again, and Harold was upside down in the seat, meditating quietly, a look of contentment on his face.

No one spoke as the truck rumbled. It had been a hard three months, but now the war was over. Unova finally gave up after Willy's team had managed to capture their leader, and Sinnoh had its useless deserted island back. Now each was heading for good. They all were praised for their service, but now were on a permanent pay as a reward; they had earned it. They never had to go back into deployment again, as long as they assisted the military when needed. Finally, the truck screeched to a halt and Irvin called out from the front seat. "Willy, Pauline, your guys' stop is here!"

"Thanks, Irvin," Pauline called out. Turning to Willy, she said, "It's a bit different getting out at Snowpoint than in Veilstone; I am going to miss the game corner though." The two of them grabbed their packs, and exited the car, once again watching it leave.

As it was pulling out Harold shouted out, "Always eat the bananas before you drink any whiskey! It will absorb any extra pee that you have!"

Pauline and Willy shook their heads as they walked up through the heavy snow, boots crunching in it. Willy waved to several people as he passed, but they all seemed to say the same thing. "Carrie is waiting and she has a surprise."

Willy passed by Betty's Cafe and called out to Betty, who was sweeping the stoop, "Hello, Betty, nice to see you again."

Betty glanced up and quickly looked back at her sweeping. "Hurry to Carrie, Willy," was all she said before quickly turning and going back inside her Cafe.

Willy shrugged before continuing on. After about five minutes, he and Pauling arrived at their houses. Pauling unlocked her door and said, "See ya, Willy. Stop by for some cards here and there, and good luck with your little surprise."

Before Willy could ask what the surprise was, Pauline winked at him and walked into her house, locking the door behind her. Willy groaned in frustration and walked into the now- familiar setting of his home. He walked in and found a note waiting for him on the counter of the kitchen. It read: "Willy, sit down on the couch, Love, Carrie." Willy smiled as he made his way over to the couch, kicking off his boots and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Willy stayed in that position for a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up as he saw Carries bare blue feet. Carrie continued down the stairs nervously and then stood before Willy, whose jaw just dropped. Carrie's stomach was now swollen slightly, and her breasts seemed to be a little fuller. Willy stood up from the couch and made his way over to his pregnant mate. He embraced her in a tight hug and held her close, feeling her heartbeat in time with his. "Are you really?" he asked quietly.

Carrie removed herself from the embrace, but still held Willy's face with her hands. Her eyes were shining and she nodded, a silly grin once again taking over her face. "Yes, Willy, I am pregnant. You're going to be a father and I am going to be a mother."

Willy's face broke into a big smile and he shouted for joy, picking up a laughing Carrie and twirling her around. When he brought her down, he led her into a kiss that both of them wish would never end. The kiss was filled with more passion and commitment than the night when they had realized their love, and the two were now happier than ever. The two eventually broke for air. Willy stared into his mate's eyes and said, "And I don't have to go back." Carrie's eyes lit up like a child's and she squeezed Willy tightly, squealing a little. "I will be with you, and our child, forever." Willy sealed the final word with a kiss as he rubbed Carrie's belly.

A/N: This is my second one-shot, the first being Darkness Reunited, so I hope you all enjoyed. Also, post-war trauma (That's what I call it) is a real thing, and very serious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, once again and thank you to anyone who has committed service to any military branch, or, if you know someone like that, thank them for their work.


End file.
